Pocky Games : MidoTaka Version
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Takao berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya untuk mengusir kebosanan, lalu dia mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk bermain "Pocky Games". Bagaimana kelanjutan permainan tersebut? Silahkan baca


**Pocky Games : MidoTaka Version**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) :

**Humor , Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Warning :

**Typo(s), Romance, Humor, Shonnen-ai**

Pair(s) :

**Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dimana semua orang sedang menghabiskan masa liburan musim panas mereka dengan berbagai cara seperti Liburan dengan teman – teman , pergi karaoke dan lain sebagainnya. Begitu pula dengan Center Team Shutoku ini. Dia punya rencana sendiri dengan Shooter nomor satu segaligus pacarnya itu.

Dia berencana untuk pergi ke Apartementnya Midorima Shintarou atau biasanya dia Panngil dengan sebutan "Shin-chan" itu. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang besar, dia hanya berencana untuk membunuh kebosanan liburan musim panasnya dengan 'mengganggu' kekeasih tercintanya itu.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Hai" jawab seseorang dari dalam kamar Apartemen itu

"Oh kau rupanya Takao. Ada apa nanodayo? Tumben kau kesini" tnya Midorima

"Hee? Aku cuman bosan saja tidak ada kerjaan jadinya kau kesini" jawab Takao

"Oh masuklah nanodayo" kata Midorima mempersilahkan Takao untuk memasuki kamar Apartemenya

"Nee Shin-chan bagaimana kalau kita bermain Pocky Games?" tanya Takao

"Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku hanya untuk bermain itu nanodayo. Lebih baik latihan atau memcari data tentang semua sekolah yang akan ikut Winter Cup" jelas Midorima

"Oh ayolah Shin-chan sebentar saja kok. Lagipula aku sudah membeli banyak Pocky untuk hari ini."

"Kau selalu saja melakukan hal yang tidak diperlukan"

"Sekalii saja setelah itu aku akan mengikuti apapun yang kau nginkan deh Shin-chan selama seharian penuh! Dou?"

"Hm? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pegang kata-katamu nanodayo"

"Hai Ouji-sama"

* * *

"Nah baiklah ayo kita mulai."

"Urusai nanodayo, Takao"

"Nah yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memakan batang Pocky ini sampai habis begitu pula dengan ku. Dan siapa yang paling cepat memakannya sampai tengah dialah yang menang. Wakarimashita Shin-chan?"

"Wakatta nanodayo. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan aku juga sudah tau"

"Hee? Kau sudah tau? Sugoi"

"Lagipula dulu sewaktu SMP aku pernah memainkannya"

"Hee? Kau berpasangan dengan siapa?" tanya Takao sedikit penasaran (baca : cemburu)

"Kise nanodayo"

"Huh? Oh Ace dari Kaijou itu yah"

"Hai. Sudah mulai saja (daripada kau tambah bercuap-cuap tidak penting dan mengingatkanku pada masa lalu)"

"Nah ayo mulai"

Lalu Takao membuka kotak Pocky tersebut dan membuka bungkusnya lalu mengambil satu batang Pocky lalu di selipkannya di kedua belah bibirnya. Dia menoleh kearah Midorima dan mendapatkan wajah Midorima memerah tetapi Midorima menyembunyikannya dengan berpura-pura membetulkan kacamata Hitamnya yang melorot.

"Doushita Shin-chan? Wajahmu memerah" tanya Takao berpura-pura tidak tau

"Nandemonai Nanodayo. Aku hanya membetulkan kacamatu saja. Memangnya karena hal apa aku harus memerah?" elak Midorima

"Hee . . Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar yah?" Goda takao

"Heh tentu saja tidak nanodayo. Lagipula Games ini tidak penting bagiku" elak Midorima lagi

'Kalau tidak penting kenapa kau melakukannya Shin-chan . . Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti' batin Takao

"Hontou desuka Shin-chan?" Takao memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajah semenya itu. Untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia Blushing, diambilnya sisi Pocky Stick tersebut lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyahnya. Begitu pula dengan Takao 'Heh? Sudah tidak sabar rupanya. Dasar Tsunderima' batin Takao sambil terkekeh

Lalu setelah batang Pocky itu hampir sampai ditengah, Takao menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengambil sisa Pocky (tentu saja banyak mengandung coklat) didekat mulut Midorima tersebut tetapi Midorima salah mengartikannya dia tarik lidah Takao masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengajaknya untuk berciuman.

Setelah agak lama mereka berciuman mereka membutuhkan pasukan Oksigen dan melepas ciuman tersebut. Wajah Takao memerah sempurna, "Nah kau harus menempati janjimu nanodayo , Takao"

"Huh? Janji? Aku tidak janji apapun padamu Shin-chan"

"Kau bilang kalau aku mau melakukan games yang tidak penting ini kau akan melakukan apapun nanodayo. Jangan bilang kau pura-pura lupa Ta-ka-o"

"Heh? Aku be-benar tidak mengatakan hal itu!-"

"Ta-ka-o"

"Argh! Wakatta. Nee, apa perintah mu?" tanya Takao dengan nada tidak suka karena dia pasti tau apa yang akan menimpanya nanti

"Hmm . . pertama jadilah pelayan dan assisten ku yang AKAN melakukan apapun yang AKU SURUH dan TANPA PENOLAKAN."

"Haah? Baiklah tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh yah Shin-chan." Pinta Takao dengan wajah yg super uke

"Heh . . berdoalah saja nanodayo" jawab Midorima yang sudah kebal dengan jurus andalan Takao tersebut

'Bagus aku sudah menggali makamku sendiri. Tasukette!' Inner Takao miris meratapi nasibnya

"Baiklah yang pertama kita pergi ke Mall untuk berbelanja beberapa baju untuk musim panas." Kata Midorima

"Huh? Bukannya kau sudah punya banyak baju yang bisa menyerap keringat dan terbuat dari kain yang tipis?" tanya Takao keheranan.

"Itu sudah tidak begitu pas dibadan ku lagi. Lagipula aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." Kata Midorima

'Dasar Bakemono. Kau nya saja yang tumbuh tinggi terlalu cepat.' Batin Tako

* * *

**Skip Time**

**In a Mall**

"Woah Sugoii nee . . ." kata Takao kagum dengan mall yang mereka berdua masukki. Mall yang cukup besar dan terkenal dikota Tokyo. Dan Takao tidak segaja melihat sseorang yang memiliki rambut bewarna kuning.

"Nee Shin-chan, bukannya itu Ace dari Kaijou yah? Kalau tidak salah namanya Kise Ryouta desune?" tanya Takao kepada Midorima yang sedang memilah-milah kaos yang akan dia beli untuk memastikan.

"Waah Midorimacchi! Hisashiburi nee." Sapa Kise dengan ceria dan penuh semangat seperti biasanya

"Urusai nanodayo Kise." Kata Midorima seperti biasanya bila terhadap Kise

"Heeh? Jangan bilang begitu Midorimacchi. Inikan pertemuan kita setelah beberapa lama. Lagipula aku habis bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Seperti Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi. Jadi rindu dengan Murasakibaracchi dan Akashicchi." Kata (baca:curhat) Kise pada teman se-SMPnya itu

"Lagipula Murasakibara dan Akashi tidak mungkin ada di Tokyo nanodayo. Kau yang benar saja." Jawab Midorima tetap fokus pada baju yang akan dibelinya itu.

"Hmm . . Sou ka. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan Reuni? Nee? Dou Midorimacchi."

"Terserah nanodayo." Jawab Midorima pasrah

"Hee? Hontou ni? Kau harus datang yah Midorimacchi. Oh aku ada janji dengan Sasamatsu-senpai. Jaa na Midorimacchi." Pamit Kise

"Hmm."

"Doushita nanodayo Takao?" tanya Midorima kepada Takao yang sedari tadi menunduk

"Huh? Kau terlihat dekat dengan Kise Ryouta itu yah." Tanya Takao cemburu

"Kami cuman teman semasa kami di Teiko dulu. Lagipula dia orangny juga akrab sepeti itu dengan siapapun." Jelas Midorima

"Ooh sou ka."

"Haah tidak ada yang cocok dengan seleraku disni. Ayo kita cari tempat lain Takao." Kata Midorima langsung saja berjalan cepat keluar dari Mall tersebut.

"Ho-hoi! Chotto matte yo!" kata Takao 'Memangnya seleramu seperti apa sih? Kami-sama kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan Tsunderima ini sih?'

* * *

"Nee Shin-chan." Panggil Takao

"Nani?"

"KENAPA KITA PERGI KE SALON HAAAH?!" kata Takao horor ketika tau yang ada di depannnya adalah sebuah SALON

"Hm? Tentu saja aku mau merawat kuku tangan kiriku nanodayo."

"Tapi kenapa harus ke salon sih?! Bukannya kau sendiri bisa merawatnya hah?!" kata Takao semakin tinggi nada bicaranya. Tentu saja mana ada seorang pria yang akan memasuki tempat keramat (baca:Salon) –bagi Takao

"Bila kuku kiriku tidak dirawat maka aku tidak akan men-shoot bola dengan baik. Itulah alasan kenapa aku kesini nanodayo. Lagipula TANPA PROTES kan?"

"Heh? De-demo yang 'normal' kan?"

"Ini normal saja. Ayo masuk nanodayo." Kata Midorima mulai memasuki salon tersebut tanpa mendengarkan lagi protesan panjang lebar dari uke-nya itu

"Ho-hoi Shin-chan dengarkan aku dulu. Hoiiiii"

"Urusai nanodayo , Takao." Kata Midorima cuek

* * *

"Shin-chan, kau benar-benar hebat bisa tahan di tempat itu dari siang hingga sore seperti ini ditempat itu." Kata Takao dengan wajah yang bnar-benar setelah keluar dari salon itu.

"Hmm hasilnya lumayan juga." Kata Midorima tanpa mendengarkan keluhan dari Takao

"Dengarkan aku Shin-chan!" kata Takao Geram

"Nah yo kita makan. Aku lapar."

"Haah terserah." Kata Takao pasrah. Daripada dia proteslagi dan tidak mungkin mau di n=dengar oleh seme-nya itu.

Setelah makan, mereka (hanya Midorima) memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Midorima untuk beristirahat setelah seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu diluar ruagan. Sesamapainya disana, Takao-pun belum bisa terbebas dari 'perintah' dari sang Ouji-sama. Dia pun disuruh berbagai macam hal mulai dari membersihkan apartemen Midorima, menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperinyahkan oleh semenya itu.

"Fuaah akhirnya selesai! Badanku terasa sakit semua . ." kata Takao sambil merenggangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa begitu lelah

"Selesai? Aku tidak bilang begitu. Lagipula ini masihlah jam 7 malam. Masih tersisa 4 jam lagi. Kau kusuruh apalagi yah?" kata Midorima

"HEEEEEEEE?! De-demo badanku sudah lelah seharian menuruti perintah mu yang sama sekali tidak normal mulai dari pergi ke Mall, ke Salon lah, membersihkan apartemen mu yang luas begini, inilah itu lah. Lebih baik aku bertanding melawan Seirin atau Kaijou ataupun Touou sekalipun. Geez biarkan aku istirahat!" protes Takao tanpa diusik sama sekali oleh Midorima.

"Heh kalau kau bertanding melawan mereka justru itu akan jauh lebih melelahkan. Apa kau mau Eagle Eye mu kram lagi seperti yang terjadi ketika kita selesai bertanding dengan Seirin?"

"Eh etoo tidak juga sih. Eh? Chotto matte . . kau khawatir padaku Shin-chan?" tanya Takao

"Eh? Khawatir? Tentu saja tidak nanodayo. Setidaknya perintah yang aku berikan idak membuat hal itu terjadi lagi." Kata Midorima yang sifat Tsunderenya kumat dan membalikan badan

"Waah Arigatou nee Shin-chan! Kau memang yang terbaik!" kata Takao senang hingga dia memeluk Midorima dari belakang dan membuat wajah dari Shooter nomor satu ini tambah memerah

"Geez kau ini cepat sekali berubah moodnya. Sana cepat mandi nanodayo."

"Hai hai hai Ouji-sama." Kata Takao lalu mencium pipi kiri Midorima yang sukses membuatnya memiliki benjolan yang lumayan besar di kepalanya akibat jitakan 'sayang' dari Midorima lau Takao langsung saja melesat ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi Takao melihat Midorima menonton ulang pertandingan antara Kaijou vs Touou sambil menyesapi Teh Hijau. Langsung saja Takao menghampiri Midorima yang sedang asik-asiknya.

"Hee? Bukannya itu Kaijou vs Touou yah?"

"Hm. Soudayo ne. Menurutmu bagaimana team Kaijou dalam pertandingan ini?" tanya Midorima

"Yah mereka bermain bagus terutama Ace mereka itu. Berjuang sampai sekeras itu untuk meniru Aomine Daiki untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu. Lagipula aku tau alasan kenapa dia melakukannya hingga sekeras itu." Jelas Takao lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah semenya

"Hm? Kau tau nanodayo?"

"Hai. Dia melakukan itu demi Sasamatsu-san alias senpainnya itu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Heh? Kau penasaran Shin-chan?" tanya Takao

"Hm tidak. Hanya saja heran kenapa Kise melakukan sesuatu yang seperti itu nanodayo."

"Bilang saja kau ingin tau Shin-chan."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau tau mengenai hal itu. Ini aneh saja nanodayo"

"Masih saja tidak mau mengakuinya. Ya sudah aku tidak akan memberitahumu kalau kau tidak mau tau."

"Sudah kubilang, ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Kise bermin sekeras itu dalam sebuah pertandingan. Sewaktu SMP pun dia tidak pernah se-serius itu."

"Hah . . . Wakatta. Setahun yang lalu ketika Kaijou mengikuti Inter-High, mereka kalah pada saat pertandingan pertama. Selisih point mereka hanya satu, dan ketika kesempatan untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu, Sasamatsu-san gagal meng-pass bola dan akhirnya mereka kalah. Sejak saat itu Sasamatsu-san selalu merasa tegang dalam setiap pertandingan di Inter-High." Jelas Takao

"Hmm aku kira karena Kise akan melawan Aomine yang merupakan seseorang yang menginspirasinya untuk bermain basket. Mereka juga sering bermain one-on-one, demo Kise tidak pernah menang nanodayo. " Kata Midorima sembari meminum secangkir Teh di hadapnnya.

"Eeh aku tidak menyangka hal itu. Tapi seharusnya kau menyadari hal ini, Shin-chan. Kau kan juga datang untuk melihat pertandingan itu." Kata Takao.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tinggal dekat situ nanodayo." Bantah Midorima

"Jauh! Dan arahnya pun juga berbeda. Aku tau itu Shin-chan. Aku juga kan sering bermain kesini." Kata Takao. "Are? Sudah jam 8 rupanya. Nah Shin-chan aku pulang dulu yah." Kata Takao hendak mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk pulang nanodayo." Kata Midorima

"Geez ayolah Shin-chan aku juga butuh istirahat."

"Sudah ku bilangkan kau akan menuruti apapun perintahku selama sehrian kan."

"Tapi kan aku tidak bilang kan kalau seharian penuh!"

"Haah . . baiklah nanodayo. Hari ini kau boleh bebas. Untuk sisa 4 jam hari ini akan dilanjutkan besok. Ingat itu nanodayo."

"Hee?! Kan aku tidak bilang kalau seharian PENUH Shin-chan!"

"Cepatlah nanti keburu malam. Oh ya, besok datang ke apartemen ku jam 10 pagi. Jangan sampai kau kabur nanodayo. Wakatta Takao?"

"Heee?"

"Bila kau menolak aku yang akan ketempat mu dan akan berlaku 4x lipat."

"Haaah?! Wakatta!" kata Takao dan langsung saja segera pulang dan membanting pintu apartemen Setelah Takao menghilang dari balik pintu keluar Midorima hanya bisa tersenyum Puas akan hari ini karena berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya itu untuk seharian ini.

**~ THE END ~**

Moshi–moshi minna-san . . Ryuukaze Hikari is back!#plak! Hehehe karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi nge-fans sama anime Kuroko no Basuke jadi ide yang sering muncul ya anime Kuroko no Basuke. Untuk "Aishiteru Camus-sensei!" aku belum dapat idenya. Jadi mohan bersabar dahulu yah XD. Nah samapi di sini dulu yah.

**Arigatou Gozaimasu and See you in my new Story ^^**


End file.
